<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somber Reunion by reclaimedbythesea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921707">Somber Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea'>reclaimedbythesea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Duty (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Post-Black Ops Cold War, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclaimedbythesea/pseuds/reclaimedbythesea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the events of Cold War, Russ manages to track down Lifeline living her new life away from the CIA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Russell Adler/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somber Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A break from your regular Reader/Adler stuff because I really wanted to ship my OC with him because I have needs too. :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">He turned onto a dirt road the sun soon glaring right into his vision. But with his shades on the rays hardly bothered him. Bell had been missing for a year now and Adler had made up the story that he shot them to tie up any loose ends. He wasn’t in search of Bell anymore, it had been a year and his search turned up nothing.</p><p class="western">This time he was here for an old friend from the CIA. He still talked to Sims every now and then but heard nothing from Elizabeth “Lifeline” Hicks since their time together in ‘81. Adler soon got a break with the information he needed to figure out where she was.</p><p class="western">As he pulled into the driveway he was greeted by a familiar furry face. Ingo the dog padded out to meet the strange car, barking his head off. He chuckled and soon the white German Shepherd was called back towards the house. A woman made her way outside and he recognized her immediately. Adler stepped out of the car and waved at her.</p><p class="western">“What are you doing here Russ? How did you find me? You know I’m not coming back to the CIA yet, it’s still too early.” she spoke as Ingo sat by her on the porch.</p><p class="western">He chuckled, “Really? No, hey Russ, long time no see? Not even a how have you been? I’m hurt.”</p><p class="western">“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t expect America’s Monster to show up to my house and not explain himself.”</p><p class="western">“Are your hands clean, Liz?” he mused.</p><p class="western">“I hope the CIA has been treating you well. Now, why are you here?”</p><p class="western">“I just wanted to visit an old friend.” Russ slowly made his way over, examining everything. He eyes moved to the fenced area where there were three horses. One looked in great shape, but the other two were thin and scrawny. “I see you’ve made some new friends..”</p><p class="western">“Yes, I have horses now. I’ve just started rehabbing those two unfortunate souls over there. The one that looks in better shape was also a rescue horse.” she explained.</p><p class="western">He nodded, “I’m glad you found something to keep you busy.” He glanced over at the big horse with a jet-black coat. “What’s his name?”</p><p class="western">“Novotroitsk.”</p><p class="western">“I didn’t think you’d give him a Russian name. That’s bound to ruffle some feathers.” he chuckles.</p><p class="western">“Well, he is staying with me forever. His forever home is here. You see I rescue horses, nurse them back to health and then sell them to folks who want a horse and will give them a forever home to live at. Though some horses aren’t so lucky and Novo here is one of them.” She stated, watching the black horse trot along the fence to get a good look at the new visitor. “But I haven’t named the two scrawny ones yet, haven’t had the time.”</p><p class="western">“So why did you leave?” he asked.</p><p class="western">Oh great, did he really need <em>all</em> of the details? “I think in between the massive amount of PTSD I already had, Lazar’s death wasn’t easy to process either. He was like a brother to me even if we weren’t related. After that I turned in everything that tied me to the CIA to Hudson and then left.” Liz tapped her fingers on her now crossed arms. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell the rest of the team I was leaving, I just wanted out.. I know the fate of the free world depends on us, but it’s starting to take a serious toll on my mental health.”</p><p class="western">“Can’t fault you for that. I just wanted to come by and check on you. The rest of the team misses you, if you could call it that.” Russ sighed, moving to fetch a cigarette from the pack in his leather jacket pocket and his lighter. “You mind? Haven’t had one in a few hours.”</p><p class="western">“Just smoke outside before you come in, I’d rather not have my house smell like an ash tray.”</p><p class="western">Adler’s brow rose, “You’re letting me inside? Thought you wanted me gone. I was expecting to be mauled by Ingo mid-smoke.” He let out a sarcastic chuckle.</p><p class="western">“You’re quite the bastard still aren’t you?” Liz rolled her eyes, “Yes I am inviting you in for some coffee because it’s almost 20 outside and it’s not even nine yet. I’d feel bad turning you away in the cold.”</p><p class="western">He shook his head, “Fair enough.” Elizabeth moved towards the front door and went inside as the dog followed after her.</p><p class="western">He was left alone outside to smoke his cigarette and soon join her indoors. Looking over his shoulder Adler spotted Novotroitsk watching him. Tail raised and ears perked up in alertness, almost if the man was being judged. This piqued his curiosity and he moved closer to the fence to get a better look at the stunning animal. “So, you’re the new man in her life?” he mused dryly. The horse snorted before pinning his ears back. “Point taken.” He backed away from the animal, finished with his cigarette anyway. He soon walked back to the house and entered, glad to enjoy a cup of coffee with Liz.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>